The New Age of Magic
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: At a young age Harry noticed a lot of werid things happen to him and after discovering manga's Harry will become one of the most powerful people in the world and meet some friends that will help him on the way to defeat a great darkness that is coming
1. The Beginning

**Okay everyone this is a new story I came up with a bit ago I had it on my mind a lot and decided to write it and post it up to see how you all like it. Now just so you all know I'm going to post the time line for this story about 2005 now I know Harry Potter started a lot earlier then this but it's my story a I'm going to make it happen in what time line I like. Plus it's not like I'm making any money on this so it doesn't matter okay.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"Techniques"

**Chapter 1 – The Being**

* * *

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" A boy with messy black hair and green eyes called out

As he took in a quick deep breath and exhaled, shooting out a thin stream of fire that became a big ball of fire that flew through the air and hit a man who was dressed in all black. The ball of flames carried the man, were they hit into a tree and engulfed both the man and the trunk of tree in flames. The boy who launched the ball of fire just smiled as he looked at the over grown camp fire that was the man and tree.

Suddenly, fifteen men jumped out and surrounded the boy. They were all wearing black outfits that covered them completely, except for there eyes, which were the only things you could see of them.

"Not bad brat, you took one of us out, but there are still fifteen of us and only one of you. So, you might as well give up." One of the men said.

The boy just grinned as he slipped into a fighting stance, his right leg placed in front of him while he leaned his body back a bit. His left leg was bent with his knee pointing slightly to the right with his left hand just half an inch above his waist and ¼ of an inch from touching his body. His right hand was placed right in front of him with it pointing up, ready to block any hit thrown at him.

"Then bring it." The boy said with a smirk as he did the, bring it sign with his right hand, making the men growl at him.

"Get him!" The man who talked before said.

All the men then charged at the boy, but the first one to reach him was a man who was standing across from him a while ago. The man tried to do a roundhouse kick to his head, but the boy ducked under it and had placed his right hand behind the leg and pushed the leg away from him faster. At the same time, tried to do a leg sweep kick to one of the man coming from his left, but the man had jumped into the air to avoid the kick.

The man that had jumped had both of the bottoms of his feet touching each other and bent close to him, while his arms were out, making him look like a bird of prey. The man then shot his feet outwards and flung his arms above his head, causing him to launch forward at the boy like a rocket. Luckily, the boy had placed his left hand on the ground and bent himself dodging the attack by half an inch. The boy felt the air from the force of the man coming at him tickle the tip of his nose. The man's feet crashed into the ground where the boys head was a second ago making a crater that was two feet deep and a foot in diameter. The boy then pushed off the ground with his feet while he was still bent, doing a semi-flip and landed on the man who tried to crush his head in, back into a crouching position, causing the man to bend over slightly. At the same time, there were two men on both the boy's right and left side. Both man had there fist pulled back, ready to punch the boy. The man on the right was aiming at the boys head, while the one on the left was aiming at his thigh. But, as they throw their punches at the boy, the boy had grabbed there hands by there wrist and forced their hands to go up and cross each other, making the two men who where still running at him during this to crash into each other as their hands passed one and another.

The boy held onto their hands and kept them above their heads. The boy then kicked off of the back of the person he was on, causing the man to fly forward and slam into the man in the middle of the three men who were coming at the boy. As the boy had kicked off, he flipped over the two men while still holding their arms, and as he flipped, he turned so he was now facing the opposite direction. Once the boy had landed on the ground, he pulled the two men arms that he was still holding towards his left causing the men feet to leave the ground and fly towards the left while still being held by the boy. But suddenly the boy did a snap back and started to pull the men towards his right now a bit faster then when he did it before. As the men where now flying towards the right there feet slammed into the side of head of the two man who where still coming at the boy. Causing the man to fly towards the right as well the other man was able to dodge the feet but only by an inch but he wasn't able to dodge his partner how crashed into him. Once the boy had completed a half circle with the two men he was still holding he let go of them launching them forwards where they crashed into two other men who were coming at the boy.

As all four men it the ground hard another man jumped over them and right at the boy with his right fist pulled back. But the man had only hit the ground thou making a crater three feet deep and two feet wide, since the boy had done a back-flip to dodge the mans punch. As the boy was through mid-flip, another man came at him and tried to punch him in the chest but the boy grabbed the man's wrist. The boy pulled on the man's wrist causing the man to go forward and allowing the boy to flip over him. The boy landed on the man's back in a crouch position the boy then pushed off the man's back which did two things. One it allowed the boy to go high into the air as he did another back-flip and two it made the man fall diagonally towards the ground very fast where he crashed into two other men in mid-air who tried to jump at the boy.

As the boy was heading towards the ground still twenty feet above it when one of the men came at him and tried to do a leg drop kick at him. But the boy had put both of his arms in front of him to block the kick but the force of it made him fall to the ground a lot faster then before. The boy had put his hands out in front of himself and the moment his hands touched the ground he pushed himself forward as he curled himself into a ball and rolled across the ground. After about five feet the boy had skip him self to a stop with his left leg on the ground and his right leg crouched up to his body. The boy had looked up to see the man that kicked him jump at him again. The boy then placed his open hands close together with his the tip of his fingers just an inch from touching each other as if he was holding a ball. Suddenly the wind started to whirl in space between his hands looking like a small ball.

"Futon: Renkudan" The boy shout out as the man got within fifteen feet of him he launched the ball of wind at the men with both hands

The ball slammed into the man's chest sending him flying backwards where he slammed close to the top of the tree with his back. After hitting the tree the man then plummeted down towards the ground where he slammed into it every hard. Now instead of going splat like a normal person would the man puffed into a pile of smoke.

"Well it looks like it now only fourteen of you against one of me" The boy said with a smile

Suddenly another one of the men tried to do another leg drop kick at him but the boy had placed some energy into his legs. And jumped up into the air doing another back flip where the boy land on the side of the tree near the top of it while in a crouch position. The man that tried to kick him looked up at the boy and then jumped into the tree himself with four other men fallowing him. All the men landed into a straight line with five feet of space between each person. The men then all looked up at the boy and started to run at him while still in a straight line. The boy just smirked as he placed his right had just an inch of his heart like he was about to do the pledge of allegiance.

"Sauzer Blade" The boy yelled out suddenly purple energy cover the boy's right hand stop just at his wrist the energy then shot outwards until it extended out about four feet

The energy had shaped itself to look like a blade make the boys right hand look like a purple sword the boy had then placed the tips of his fingers of his left hand on the bark of the tree. The boy then launched himself forward at the men race down the tree at him with his energy blade close to his waist. Once the boy got close to the first one he slashed his blade at him separating him from his waist which made the man as puff away into smoke. The next one got sliced from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and the one after him got cut from right under his right rid cage to just a little below his left shoulder. Make the man lose most of his body as well as an arm and the moment he separated from his body and arm he too puffed into smoke. On the fourth man the boy had grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and brought the blade over his head he then jumped up slightly and brought the blade down on the man cut him in half down the middle. Once the man had puffed away the boy had crouched down again and put energy into his legs and then launched himself at the last one at high speed as he curled himself into a ball with his blade sticking out on the left side. Once the boy was within five feet of the man the boy uncurled himself with his feet pointed at the man and his arms above his head. The boy's feet slammed into the man's chest launching the man at the ground with incredible force with the boy still on top of his chest. The man had hit the ground very hard with the boy on top of him make the man puff into smoke which ended up covered the boy in it from everyone's view.

One of the other men where standing just a few inches from where the boy and the man had landing with a surprised shocked look on there face. Those it was hard to see since he had a mask on the man stood there not knowing what to do since the boy had the smoke covering him so he could see if the boy was hurt or not or if he was even still there. But as the smoked cleared the man saw the boy was in fact still right there the boy was slightly crouched with a smirk on his face and the right bladed had pulled back. And before the man could do a thing the boy trusted the blade at the man's chest which went right through the man's chest and out the other side. Making the man also puff into smoke as the boys energy blade dissipated until it was gone.

"Six down eight to go" The boy said with a smirk

The boy then looked to his right and saw three of the other men coming at him the one in the middle of them jumped high into the air and came down straight at the boy. While the one on the right jump towards the right while the one on the left jumped towards the left. Both man landed on to sides of trees in a crouch position and then launched themselves off the trees and towards the boy like rockets. But the boy still had a smirk on his face as he placed the open palms of his hands just a few inches from his forehead with each of his fingers spread out as far as they would go.

"Solar Flare Flash" The boy yelled

Out the next second a blinding white light flashed off the boy's body blinding anyone who saw it within a fifteen feet radius of him which included the three men that tried to jump at him. And for three men who were jumping at a target they know longer could see is not a good thing because instead of hitting the target the men had crushed into each other.

"Where did he go" Of the men groaned out

"I'm right here boy's" The three men looked behind themselves and saw the boy have the palms of his hands pointed at them with glowing emerald green energy surrounding them

"Oh crap" The three men said together the boy just smirked

"Energy Volley" The boy cried out as multiply blast of energy shot from each hand

Each ball of energy hit there target on the mark make a small but yet loud explosion after the smoke cleared all that was left was a crater that was seven feet deep and five feet wide.

"It looks like it just you five against me now" The boy said as he turned around looking at the last five men who where all standing very close together

The men just growled at him the boy then put both fist of his up in the air in a V-formation like some heavy metal listeners do when rocking out to there songs.

"But don't worry I'll be lowing down to zero for you now" The boy then brought both fist down until they where leveled with his shoulders

The moment the boy did that a golden ring flew down from the sky and circled the men thou two of them were able to jump way before it circled them. The other three men looked in shocked when they saw the golden ring surround them and before the men could do anything the boy brought his fist together making the ring closed around them.

"I can't brake free" One of the men said as he tried to get free from the ring

"When the hell did he make this" Another one of the men asked

"I made it while everyone was blinded by the flash" The boy said

"But shouldn't it had already dissipated by now" the last man asked as he to try to get free from the ring

"Usually yes it would but I put some more energy then usually in it so it will last up to about twenty minutes more then enough to get rid of you three." The boy said

"Nova Blast" The boy said as he tilted his head back and then shot his head forward releasing a fire ball from his mouth now unlike his last fire ball this one didn't come out as a stream of fire first

This one was just a regular fire ball that was the size of a Ballard ball but the ball of fire grow as it traveled by the time it got to the three men it was the size of a beach ball. There was another small but loud explosion as the ball of fire hit its target all that was left was another crater which was five feet deep and four feet wide. But it couldn't be seen for everything in a seven foot radius of where the men where was covered in flames.

"Not bad boy" One of the last two men said

As he tried to deliver a kick to the boy's head but the boy put his left arm up to block and blocked it the boy then tried to slam is right palm into the man's chest but he lent back and dodged the strike. The man turned his leaning into a full back-flip and tried to get his feet to grab the boy's neck so could try to bring the boy with him. But the boy leaned his head back far enough to miss the man's feet but just a few centimeters at the same time the boy leaned back. The boy had his right index finger pointed at the man while his thumb was pointed up like when a kid imagines there hand as a gun. While his left hand was holding his right wrist soon a blue energy started to glow around his finger tip.

"Spirit Gun" The boy shouted

The blue energy shot from the boy's finger and slammed into the man's back since he still hadn't completely finished the flip. The blue energy blasted the man away making the man puff into smoke like the rest.

"It looks like it's just you and me boy" The last man said as he came out form behind a tree as he pull out a completely black wooden sword from his left side

"It looks that way" The boy said with a smirk as he to pulled a wooden sword that was just like the man from his left side as well

The man raced at the boy with amazing speed and tried to do a downwards slash at the boy only for it to be blocked by the boy's wooden sword. The man tried to force he blade down but while the boy tired to force try and push the blade away from him with his sword. After a few seconds with neither person gaining any ground the two of them jump form each other skidding to a stop once they where ten feet from one and another. The boy then rushed at the man with the same speed and tried to do a right slash at him but the man blocked the strike the boy did to his. This lasted for about twenty minutes or so with each other trying to slash the other while the other one just blocked the hit.

"It looks like it's going to be a tie" The man said as him and the boy where locking blades together again

"Don't count on it" The boy said

Suddenly the man felt extreme pain coming from between his thigh because the boy had just kicked him where no man likes to be kicked. As the man stumbled back a bit with his left hand over his crouch the boy slammed his right shoulder into the man's chest. Which sent the man to the ground and made him drop his wooden sword the man then felt something being present against his throat. The man opened his eyes and had the boy kneeling down on his right side the boy had his right knee down on the man's left hand so he couldn't use it. And the boy had two wooden swords against him one was pressed up against his neck while the other was just a half a centimeter above his chest read to be plunged into him at any moment.

"Don't even try it you will be a pile of smoke before you can even get off the ground" The boy said as the man was tempted to blast him with his right hand

"Okay fine you win" The man said

"Told you I would" The boy said with a smirk

The man just frowned at him for a few seconds but then grinned at him which was hard to tell since the man still had a mask on. Suddenly a puff of smoke covered the man once the smoke had cleared there was a boy there who looked just like the boy who was holding the wooden swords against him.

"I guess that make's it Bunshin – 5, Original – 12 your getting better at thinking on your feet" The Bunshin of the boy said

"Well I got to when my opponents know every move I do when I make them" The boy said with a grin which made the Bunshin grin too

"Well you can dispel now" The boy said

"Alright see you later then Harry" The Bunshin said then the Bunshin puffed into smoke as did the wooden sword that Harry was holding over the Bunshin chest

Yes this boy was none other then Harry Potter one of the most famous wizards in all of England and in some of the other countries too. But of course he didn't know that all he knew is that he is an eight year old boy who live with his aunt, uncle, and there son Dudley who was the same age as him. And all three of them would rather send him to a different country to work in a sweat shop where he would get a beaten daily.

And for some reason had strange abilities that no one else had or anyone that he knew of had.

And as Harry walked through the forest his mind went to the day when he started to realize about the strange things that happen around him and when he met the person how introduced him to a world that helped him learn to control his powers.

(_Flashback to 2 years_)

"_Dudley leave me alone why don't pick on someone else for a change" A younger Harry said as he ran from five very fat kids that where the same age as him on the playground_

"_No way you're so much more fun to beat on freak" Dudley yelled back at him as Dudley ran after him or more like he waddled very fast at Harry_

_Harry didn't know what to do he knew none of the kids were going to help him because they were all too scared of Dudley. And the adults didn't do anything because they were told my Dudley and his parents how Harry was very disturbed he was and how he was all was causing trouble. And most of the teachers still supported the old beating method to teach kids discipline so they didn't care if Dudley and his friends beat on him because most like Harry deserved it. Harry took a sharp corner around the school building that the other end was blocked and so he looked around to see if there was anywhere he could hide. His eye's then landed on a large green trash container that had a fence on the right side of it and had some boxes stacked on its left side. Harry quickly ran to the trash container and leaped behind it he panted slightly trying to catch his breath. He was hoping that Dudley and his friends wouldn't find him the boxes that where stacked on the left block him for view a bit but if they got close enough they would see him._

"_Hey where's the freak out" Harry heard one of Dudley's friends say as they entered the area_

"_His around here somewhere me must just be hiding" Dudley said _

"_What do we do" one of other Dudley friends asked _

"_Well duh we look for him and beat the shit out of him" Dudley said _

_Soon Dudley and his friends started to look around the area that Harry was in there wasn't a lot of places to hide at so it didn't take them long to look at them all. The only place left to check was the trash container that Harry was hiding behind Harry soon heard foot steps coming towards him._

'_Oh god there going to find me and beat me again' Harry thought worriedly as he heard the foot steps get closer _

'_I wish I was some where else some where out of there reach' Harry thought as he closed his eyes as he heard the foot steps where only a couple of feet form him now _

'_I wish I was some where else, I wish I was some where else' Harry repeated in his head _

_Wish that he was some where else but he knew it wouldn't happen and any second now Dudley and his friends would see him and start beating on him. But suddenly Harry felt the wind on his face and the toxic odor that was coming from the trash container was gone and was replaced with a smoky ash burning type smell._

'_He isn't behind here' It sounded like one of Dudley's friends but for some reason it sound farther way then it should had_

_Harry opened is eye's and discovered that some how he was no longer behind the trash container but was in fact on the school roof._

"_What the -" Harry said in shock making him slip down the roof a little but he grabbed onto the chimney and pulled himself up_

_Harry couldn't believe it he was some how on the roof of the school when he was down by the trash container just a few seconds ago. Once he pulled himself up to the chimney he hind himself between the chimney and a wall and crouched to the ground as low as he could. So not to be seen by anyone because if anyone saw him then he would be in big trouble and the school would tell his aunt and uncle and he really didn't want to get any beats if he could help it._

"_Where the hell is he" Harry heard one of Dudley friends say_

"_We checked every spot he could hide in and there's only one way out and we where coming from that way he couldn't had sneaked past us could he." Said another one of Dudley's friends _

"_Maybe he hopped the fence" Another one said _

"_But we would had seen him if he did wouldn't we" the second one said _

"_Well he is pretty fast maybe he hopped it right before we got here and left" the last one said_

"_RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG" was heard thought out the school _

"_Well it looks like we got to go back to class now" the first one said _

"_What now but we didn't get to beat Potter yet" The third one said _

"_Let's just get to class if Potter did hop the fence then he most likely ditched school which means he'll get into trouble with the teachers and my parents. And if he does show up for class will get him after class so either way he'll get what he deserves." Dudley said the other just laugh as they ran back into the school_

_As soon as everyone was back into class Harry got out of his hiding spot and looked around to try and find a way down._

"_How I'm I going to get down hell the really question is how the blood hell did I even get up here in the first please" Harry asked himself_

"_I know I didn't climb up here because I was hiding behind the trash containers and there's no way for me to climb up here anyway. And no one brought me up here and the wind couldn't carry me up here even if I'm really skinny and light the wind isn't even blowing strong enough to carry me up here. So how the hell did I get up here it doesn't make any since I mean I was down behind the trash container. With Dudley and his friends just about on him the last thing I did was have my eye's close and just wish I was some where out of there reach." Harry said to himself as he thought about it something dawned on him_

"_No I couldn't I mean it's in possible right I mean no can teleport from one spot to another right but then what answer is there for me for being up here." Harry asked himself_

_And as Harry thought about it he thought about all the other weird things that happened to him the time his teacher hair became blue while in the middle of class. All the time's when Aunt Petunia gave him a bad hair cut and he wish that his hair would grow back before all the other kids could see it. And all the times something bad would occasional happen to Dudley and his friends after they would beat him up or be mean to him._

"_Okay so maybe I do have some type of strange abilities but I guess the only way to test that theory is if I try to teleport again." Harry said he then closed his eye once more_

"_I wish I was down from here, I wish I was down from here, I wish I was down from here" Harry repeated to himself as he was crouch down_

_Suddenly Harry felt his surrounds change first of he could no longer smell the ashy smell and second what ever he was standing on now was very thin and long. Harry opened his eye slowly and noticed that he was in fact on long on the school roof but in on a tree branch in one of the trees not to far from the school._

"_What the fu-" But Harry never got to finish what he said because the shock of being in a tree made him lose his balance and fall towards the ground but luckily something semi-soft broke his fall_

'_Well I guess that answers my theory if I have power's or not now I just need to learn to control them or something.' Harry thought suddenly he heard a groin and felt something move under him, Harry suddenly jumped up and looked behind him and saw that he had landed on someone_

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to fall on you…I was just in the tree and then I lost my balance…and I fall…I'm so sorry please I didn't' mean to don't hurt please." Harry said quickly_

"_Wow kid slow down it's okay" The boy said as he stood up he looked to be at lease ten years old the boy had dark brown hair that stopped about just and inch from his shoulders he had light blue eyes. And wore a black short that came to his knees with a black shirt that said: 'Shonen Jump Naruto' on the front of it._

"_So your not going to hurt me" Harry said bit surprised_

"_Of course I'm not going to hurt you, you said it was an accident right" The boy said Harry just nodded yes_

"_Well then why would I hurt you if you didn't mean to do it on purpose but I swear I didn't see anyone in that tree when I sat under it?" The boy said to himself as he looked up the tree while he rubbed his neck Harry just blushed nervously at the comment and didn't say a thing_

"_I guess I just messed you or something" The boy said just brushing it off Harry gave a sigh of relief _

"_Plus no damage done maybe a little bruised and my manga a bit dirty but no really harm done" The boy said as he picked up a book from the ground and started to dust it off_

"_Manga" Harry said confused_

"_What you've never heard of manga's before" The boy said shocked Harry just shook his head no_

"_What are they" Harry asked_

"_There just some of the best illustrated books in the world" The boy said showing Harry the book he was reading which had the title Naruto on the front of it _

"_Oh so it's a comic book" Harry said _

"_No it's not…while okay technically it's a Japan's comic type book" The boys said as he scratched his nose and looked off to the side Harry was started to get freaked out by the boy_

"_But it's ten times better then any other type of comic book in the world" The boy said shoving the manga back into Harry's face_

"_Hey I got idea why don't I take you to my dad's shop he owns a manga shop not to far from here and I can show you all the different types of manga's and stuff. Plus since my dad owns it I have lots of manga's and doubles of them so I can let you read them and stuff." The boy said with a smile_

"_I'm that sounds great but I still have school and if I don't actually get back now I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." Harry said as he pointed to the school behind him_

"_Um okay then how about I meet you after you get out of school" The boy asked _

"_Um okay that sounds okay" Harry said _

"_Okay what time do you get out" The boy asked _

"_At two" Harry replied _

"_Okay I'll meet you here at two" The boy said _

"_Okay, then see you later" Harry said as he turned around and head back to the school_

"_Oh my name's Dan by the way" The boy said sticking out his hand _

"_I'm Harry" Harry said taking the boys hand and shook it _

(_End of Flashback_)

Luckily how didn't get detention for coming to class late so at two he had went with Dan to his father's shop. Which was called Manga Heaven it was quite a big shop there Harry meet Dan's dad John how owned the shop. John was about six feet tall had brown hair like his son but his hair was thinning and he had hazel eyes and he how quiet the gut on himself. The shop was quite awesome in Harry's opinion it had manga's like the one Dan showed him and there where a whole bunch of different one's too. And that wasn't all sold in there shop they also sold clothing that had names of some of the manga's and other designs on them. There were also weights you could around your wrist or your ankles also wooden swords as well as different types of card and board games and some other stuff too.

Harry learned that Dan and his father where from America Dan's mom had died from cancer when he was eight. But before she died she and John where planning to open a manga shop here for she had lived here until she was ten when she moved to America with her parents. But then she got sick so they had to hold off there plans and then a year later she died Dan and his father stead in America for two more years before coming here. In which time Dan's father inherited a large amount of from his parents who died a year after Dan's mother. It took all most very bit of money to get the shop up and running but luckily business was done okay so it really didn't matter.

Harry was just amazed by everything in the shop Dan showed him everything from game boards to each of the manga's. And what each one was about the first manga Dan got Harry in was Naruto which became one of Harry's favorite manga's of all time. Harry liked it because he felt he could relate to Naruto a lot accept for having the whole demon thing in him but still he felt like was Naruto in some way's. And it was from the manga's that gave Harry the training idea's Harry had notice a lot of the characters in the manga's could do the things he could do. And each of them had different types of training methods to help them increase and control there energy and powers. So Harry took there training methods and used them himself to possible help control his power now Harry of course new all this stuff in the manga's were made up but he also thought teleportation was made up too until he did it.

So a week after Dan had took him to his father's shop Harry did his first day of training he tried to do the tree walking exercise but it didn't go well. Harry wasn't able to focus any energy to his feet so when he tried to run up the tree he ended up falling on his head. Harry thought it was just because since it was made up it couldn't really be done but as he tried all the other training exercise none of them worked either and as he did each one to he notice for some reason he couldn't gather his energy. Harry couldn't figure out why he couldn't tap into the energy again for the time Harry decided to drop it and do weight train like Lee for the time. Harry had gotten the weights from John's shop he the highest he had was up to two hundred but Harry started out with fifty pounds on each his wrist and ankles he also got a wooden sword from them too practice some Kenjutsu.

Now some people would wonder how Harry was able to get this stuff since he never had any money well after going to the manga shop about every day for four day's. John noticed that when Harry came he would read some of the double's of his son's manga's and would look at some of the things he wished he could get at the shop John was guessing Harry didn't get allowance. When he asked his son about this his son told him Harry's parents died when he was one and now lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who don't seem to like him to much. John felt kind of sorry for him because Harry seemed too really like the manga's and stuff so he decided to make a deal with Harry. He told Harry that he could work for them part time like when he got out of school or on the week ends now Harry didn't do any big it was just stuff like. Sweeping, cleaning the windows, organizing things, or being thing to the back room or bring them from the back room as long as it didn't weight more then five pounds. And Harry in return would get paid minim wage but instead of money he gave Harry store credit and John would write down how much Harry made on a piece of paper. That he kept in his register so Harry could use the store credit at any time he wished for anything in the store.

Harry had did the Lee type training for about two weeks before he final was able to tap into his power it had happen when he was training. Harry was punching a log trying to go faster make his punches stronger and as tried this, his punches were becoming faster and stronger. Harry then started feel his energy flowing into his arms as well as the rest of his body and he could feel the energy building up in him then suddenly the energy that built up in him burst like a damn releasing a lot of energy. The power was too much for him and Harry ended up passing out when he woke up Harry could feel his energy. But he notice it didn't feel as big as before Harry realized that he most had open up one of the gate which seemed to help release his power. Harry of course felt that there was still more energy in him but something seemed to be holding it back but Harry decided to drop for now and work with the energy he had for the time. But the energy felt strange it felt like there were two different energies but at the same time they felt like one and the same.

But part of it felt colder then the other while the other felt warmer Harry couldn't figure out why it was like that.

Then Harry remembered that charka was made up of both spiritual energy and physical energy and that he must be feeling the different it's between the two energies. Not there was a lot of different it's between them Harry decided to separate the two energies once he did that he had. Two balls of energy in him his spiritual energy which was the size of a beach ball or at lease it was to him and his physical energy which was twice as big as his spiritual energy. Harry also notice the different it's between the two energies as well once they where separated. The physical energy seemed to be able to enhance his body increasing his strength, speed, even his resists to attacks physical one's as well as energy one's he was even able to enhance his five sense. The spiritual energy seemed to be able to affect the things around him as well as control the elements and using physic energy and abilities. And when Harry combined the energies together Harry could fire blast of energy as well as control the energy but he decided to keep the energies separated for the time until his control got better.

The first move Harry had taught himself when he released his energy was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu since Harry learned the true purpose of this technique from the manga. Harry was able to make up to fifty Bunshin without being too tired and could make them last up to five hours before they would puff away. So for three month Harry did tree walking, water walking, the charka strings, as well as balancing on a kunai with his fingerer tips and on his butt. After the three month Harry's energy control had gotten tons better and his energy had increase his spiritual energy was now as big as his physical energy. Harry then combined his two energies together again and did six more months of control exercises.

After the six month where up Harry was able to make up to two hundred and fifty Bunshin's and they could all last up to nine and half hours. Harry then started to learn Ninjutsu's but that wasn't all after Harry got down all the Academy Ninjutsu's, Genin Ninjutsu's, and most of the Chunin level Ninjutsu's. Harry started to learn techniques from other anime characters as well like Goku's KameHameHa or Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

Harry had learned many different techniques over the time he was also able to improve some techniques as well like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Harry with his abilities was able to add a bit of energy and a lot of work Harry made it so instead of just receiving just knowledge from them. Harry could make them do workouts and when he dispelled them Harry would get the workout as well with out actually having to do it. Thou after first time making twenty clones do workout for the until nine and half hours was a very bad idea after Harry received the workout he ended up passing out from the pain. And he could barely move for four day's luckily they had a week off of school when he tried it the only movement he had to do was to make a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so it could to his chores for the Dursleys (and he made sure it was a regular Bunshin and not is new one he made) and to place a Genjutsu on himself so none of the Dursleys would notice him if they looked into his little room under the stairs. After Harry recovered after that he made sure to only use three of his newly developed clones after that since that was all he could take.

Harry was also able to make the Bunshin's be able to take up a lot more damage so when he trained with them they wouldn't puff away after one sissy little hit. Harry just hasn't being using the Bunshin for just training his being using them also to work eight different jobs at once. Harry would make eight Bunshin's all most every morning and have them Henge into eight different looking people. And every two weeks when they got paid Harry would have them bring him the money after they cashed them and he would then Henge himself into different person where he then would go to the bank and put the money into a saving and checking account under the name Ricky Johnson. Harry had a total of four thousand five hundred eighty-three dollars and forty-eight cents in the account Harry really didn't spend much of it he was mostly saving it for future use's thou he really didn't know what they where yet.

The only thing Harry really spent the money on was the karate classes he took Harry started to take them after his nine month of control training. Of course Harry study a lot of Taijutsu's on his own he thought it would be a good idea to learn all the basic's from. A teacher so Harry took class at a karate class but he made sure to leave a clone with the Dursleys so they didn't suspect anything and about quarter of Harry's class was actually made up of clone of himself that where Henged to look like different kids. And with the help of the clone's Harry accelerated karate class thou he didn't really show it he made sure to make it look like he was either second or third best one there. Thou Harry did see the karate teacher Wang Long look at him suspiciously a few times but Harry just past it off of him hearing the rumors the Dursleys say about him.

Over the two year's since Harry started to train Harry had master all of the Academy and Genin level Ninjutsu's and most of the Chunin level Ninjutsu's as well as half of the Jonin level Ninjutsu's. Harry also master many techniques from Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, as well as some other techniques from other manga's as well as one's he made up. And thanks to learning this techniques as well as all the practicing Harry could to most of the Ninjutsu's with out hand sign's. Harry's also graduated from the karate school third best in his year and mastered fifteen other Taijutsu's too. Harry's physical strength had gotten stronger to he could smash a boulder with only a couple punches and his resists had gotten better to he could take a beating from his uncle and barely even feel a thing. Thou he did fake feeling pain so his uncle wouldn't get specious or increase the beatings thou his uncle did sometimes anyway. But what increases the most was Harry's speed Harry could match Lee with his weights off and having the first gate open and that was with Harry still having his weight on. (Which all of them were now up to hundred and twenty pounds)

And all the physical train did his body good no Harry didn't have bulging muscles in fact he was still very skinny. Thou Harry didn't mind in fact he liked his body like that it made it easier for him move around so fast. And if you looked close at his body you could out lines on his body where muscles would develop at soon. Thou no one would see them since Harry all was placed a Genjutsu on himself to make anyone how looked at him only see the old scrawny weak him. And it wasn't just Harry's body that changed no Harry's mind has grown as well he was at less at a being high school freshman level of intelligence. But again Harry didn't show it because when Harry was in first grade and still naive he thought that if he tried to do really well in school and get straight A's that his aunt and uncle would like him. But the moment he came home with his first report card which was all A's they accused him of cheating. And gave him a beating for cheating and trying to look smarter then there Dudley who's report card consisted of mostly C's or C minuses a couple of D's and one B which was for Gym. But Harry knew the only reason Dudley got a good grade in that class was because most of the activist they did allowed Dudley to beat on the smaller kids.

They also had locked him in his little room for a month only letting him out for school and only let him eat cold soup of two month. After that Harry decided it was best to get the worst grades in class since it was less painful then getting the best grades.

Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts when he finally got out of the forest Harry, he looked up and from the night sky he was guessing it was either eight thirty or nine o'clock at night. Harry put his hands into the ram sign and soon a slightly glowing emerald green energy flowed over him. Making him look like his old scrawny self and then took off at high speed back to his aunt and uncle's house.

It didn't take long for Harry to reach Private Drive but he made sure to stop right out of the entrance of Private Drive in a dark area. Because even if Harry could move fast enough for people only to see a blur he would have to stop in front of door to his aunt and uncle's house. And if anyone was looking when that happen it would raise a lot of questions, questions Harry didn't want to answer for the time being. Harry had not told or shown anyone the things he could do not even Dan and his father knew about his powers.

Harry looked around at Private Drive to see if anyone was around but there was no one outside and all the lights where off in all the homes. Meaning that everyone most be sleep but Harry still crept to number four sticking to the shadow's so on one would see him if they decided to wake up and look out the window.

Once Harry got to the front door of number four he turned the knob to see if the door was lock or not, not that it really mattered. Because one of the other skills Harry taught him self was to pick locks and he was quiet good but he only learned to pick locks. Was because sometimes he got so caught up into his training that he lose track of time and when he finally got home his uncle or aunt might have had locked the door before going to bed. The only other time Harry ever picked locks was to either get into the public library or the school library after everyone had left. But luckily tonight Harry didn't need to pick the lock to get in the house as he open the door.

'_I swear there just begging for someone to rob them_' Harry thought as he closed the door as quietly as he could and locked it

He then walked over a door that was right under the stairs and opened it up to reveal a small little storage area that had a cot in it with some clothing that was tucked under it. Harry then changed into a pair of pajamas the curled himself under his thin sheets of his bed and fell fast to sleep for the rest of the night.

**(A/N **I was thinking of stopping here but I'll continue on for a bit more

**(The next day)**

Harry was sitting down at his desk in his class room twirling a pencil between his fingers he looked around the class. Some of the kids in class looked so tired they where about to fall asleep and the rest were in fact asleep but that was normal it was eight o'clock in the morning and they where at school. Everyone was waiting for the teacher to show up and start class usually the teacher was here before everyone got in. But surprisingly she wasn't after another five minutes of waiting the teacher had finally came but she wasn't alone.

Walking behind her was a little girl the same age as all of the other kids she had bushy dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and had chocolate brown eyes. She wore a red sweater of a white blouse and had a yellow skirt that came down to her knee's with a pair of pink sneakers on her feet. She was also holding a big thick red book which she held to cover half her face so you could only see her eye's and forehead.

Some of the students looked at her as if trying to figure out what she was another part was looking at like they didn't give a damn and the rest well were still sleeping. But if anyone had looked at Harry they would had thought he just saw an angel at the way he was gawking at the girl. But Harry wasn't gawking at her because of her beauty no he was gawking because of what he felt of the course of Harry's training he learnt how to feel the energy of other living things. Now from almost very other person Harry had seen or been around including Dan and his father Harry only felt a slight energy from them. Like a match stick but this girl, her energy felt like a large bonfire she wasn't close to the power Harry. Had if Harry had to guess he would have to say his power level was probably at a mid-level Jonin well she was at lease at mid-level Chunin maybe high level Chunin power. But Harry had no one else or something to tell him where is power was ranked at.

'_Is she like me does she have power's just like me_' Harry thought

For most of class Harry watched Hermione to see if she would use any of her powers but she hadn't show any power until about recess time. Harry was watching her sitting under a tree while reading her book soon Dudley and his friends came up to her.

"That's a pretty big book your reading" one of Dudley's friends said

"What's it about" Another one of Dudley's friends asked

"It's about American world History" She said nervously

"So why are you reading instead of playing with some of the other kids" Dudley asked her himself

"Well I really like to read plus I don't know anyone and they probably don't want to play with me" The girl said sadly

"Will play with you" Dudley said with a mischievous glint in his eye's that Harry had seen plenty of times

"R…Really" Hermione said wide eye

"Of course I mean we know a lot of people like to pick on the new kid but we like to make them feel welcome." Dudley said which made Hermione smile

"But we need to go to the storage shed to get a ball first because everyone else had the others" Said one of Dudley's friends

Hermione just nodded and followed them as well as Harry but he made sure to stay out of sight soon they were behind the school. Where there was an old looking wood shed it looked only big enough to fit one person in it.

"Okay the balls are going to be on the top shelf so I'm going to need you to stand on my shoulders so you can reach them okay." Dudley said Hermione just nodded that she understood

"Well ladies first" Dudley said as he gestured her to go in

Hermione gave a smile before she walked into the shed the moment she was in Dudley and his friends slammed the shed to shut and locked it.

"Hey what's going on" Hermione said scared

"Ha she actually thought we wanted to be her friend" One of them said

"For someone who reads big books she sure is stupid" Another one of them said

"Let me out…Let me out right now" Hermione said and thou they couldn't see her they could her she was crying

"Oh I think we made her cry you guys what should we do" Dudley said

"Oh I know" Suddenly, some of them started to bash there hands onto all the sides of the shed now usually this is really nothing unless you're a little girl trapped in the shed when they do it

"Stop it…Stop it right now" she screamed but they just did it faster and harder

"Please stop it" Hermione cried out

"Well I guess we can she did say please at lease" Dudley said the other nodded

"And don't worry will let you out" Dudley said

"Right after school that is" He added and with one more whack to the shed Dudley and his friends left

"Let me out…Let me out right now…Damn it let me out" Hermione screamed

Harry was about to go down and let her out but stopped all the suddenly when he felt energy starting to build up in the shed.

"I SAID LET ME OUT" Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges where it landed twenty feet from the shed a startled Hermione walked out of the shed

"Oh not again" She muttered

She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen her but she didn't see anyone she then took off to class just as the bell rang. To bad she didn't look up at the school roof or she would have since Harry who was grinning like a madman.

"So she is just like me" Harry said and like everyone else he to went to class

**(Time skip to after school) **

Hermione was walking home with her purple backpack on while carrying her big red book she was trying to walk as fast as she could way from the hell hole that was called a school. She was hoping to ever having to set foot there again but she knew she would have to because they just moved here because her dad just got a new job here where they were paying him a lot more then before. And her parents where to busy to home school her so that was out of the question so in all she had to go back to that school at lease until her dad got a new high paying job somewhere else which wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"Hey wait up" Hermione turned around and saw boy running up to her once he got to her the boy put his hands on his knee's and crouched over to catch his breath

"Hey I know you we have the same class together you're the one keeps staring at him in class" Hermione said

"Yea sorry about that…but you're really pretty so it's kind of hard to keep my eyes of you" Harry said hoping she would buy that but she shot him a suspicious look

"Anyway my name is Harry…Harry Potter" Harry said with a grin as he held out his hand

"Hermione Granger" She said keeping her hands around her book

Harry couldn't blame her for not wanting to shack his hands after what Dudley and them did he doubt she would trust anyone at the school.

"Um well I just wanted to say sorry for what Dudley and his friends did to you at recess today" Harry said

"You know them" Hermione said staring at him with a death glare

"Yes sadly. Dudley's my cousin" Harry said Hermione shot him an anger look

"But please don't think that I agree with what they did it was completely wrong and trust me I know what it's like there usual picking on me the most and I had it worst then just being put into a shed." Harry said

Just when Hermione was about to ask what he meant by that it she finally realized something?

"Wait how did you know what they did to me I doubt there even dumb enough to tell anyone especial to you if they pick on you as well." Hermione asked a little afraid of the answer

"Well I saw it happen" Harry said

'_Oh my does that mean he say what happens_' Hermione thought

"How…How much did you see" Hermione asked nervously

"All of it including the part where you blew the door of its hinge's" Harry said with a grin

"What no…Um I didn't blew the door off…Um you see the door was really old…a…and um I'm quiet strong for my age and the door was already loose from it's hinge's…so when I hit it seemed like I blew it off but I didn't." Hermione said nervously

"No offence but you suck at lying" Harry said with a smirk

'_Oh god what I'm I going to do_' Hermione thought

"Please don't tell anyone I'll do whatever you want I'll pay you or be your slave whatever you want just please don't tell anyone." Hermione said about ready to cry

"I don't want your money or you to be my slave I'm just glad that I finally meet someone else like me is all." Harry said with a smile

"W…What do you mean" Hermione asked

"I mean is that we both have powers if you come with me I'll show you" Harry said trying to grab her arm but she pulled it away from him

"H…How do I know your not just trying to trick me take me somewhere, the government people will get me and experiment on me or something." Hermione said Harry rolled his eyes

"Okay if you won't come with me then I'll just show you here" Harry then took a quick look around to make sure there wasn't anyone to see them

Once he was sure the street was clear and couldn't feel anyone's energy for at lease fifty feet Harry pointed his right index finger at a rock five feet from them.

"Okay keep you're eyes on my finger and that rock" He said Hermione watched him closely suddenly she saw an emerald green energy gather around his finger

"Dodon Ray" The energy shot from his finger and hit the rock making the rock blow into thousands of tiny pieces

"H…H…How did you do that" Hermione said taking a step back

"Kind of the same way you blast the door off its hinge's but instead of just blasting off a whole bunch of energy like you did I concentrated into my finger, where I then launch it off into any energy form." Harry said with a grin Hermione just stared blankly at him.

"If you want, I can show you how to control it, so the next time, you won't blast a door of accidentally" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oh, what, you think this is funny? I don't even want this stupid power; I just want to be normal and play with the other kids and have friends. I never asked for these powers." Hermione said crying her eyes out.

"A lot of great people never asked for things, but they get it for a reason. Your powers are a gift, a gift you can use to help a lot of people in the future. Plus, if you want, I'll be your friend." Harry said Hermione just stared at him not to sure about him still.

"Okay, listen, you don't have to be my friend or ever want to use your powers, but you should at least let me teach you to control them, okay? Because what if next time your power blows, you may hurt someone and I doubt you want to hurt anyone." Harry said Hermione thought about it for a bit.

"Okay, teach me how to control it" Hermione said finally coming to agreement.

"Okay, follow me. Who knows, maybe we'll become good friends and you may even want to make yourself and your power stronger." Harry said as he walked towards the area he always practiced at.

"Don't count on it. I just want to learn to control my power so I don't hurt anyone." She said sternly.

"Suit yourself, but way you never know what can happen" Harry said with his arms behind his head ignoring her glares at they went to his training area which would change her life forever.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all like it please review and let me know what you all think okay and remember I'm all was up to suggests and idea's.**

**Now as the story goes Harry's going to make lots of friends that will be like his own inner circle Harry will have some people from each house the people will be.**

**Harry (of course), Hermione, Neville's, Luna, Cho, Lavender, Parvati, Padma Marietta, Nymphadora Tonks, Dean, Seamus, Susan, Hannah, Cedric, Blaise (male), Daphne, SuLi, Katie Bell, Yuri (she's an Oc), Jennifer (another Oc), and Travis (His an Oc too)**

**Future members will be Sirius, Remus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and probably Crabbe I might add Snape don't know yet.**

**Now I'm going to have a few polls going **

**The first one is should Hermione and Harry just be friends and have more of a brother and sister relationship or should it be more then friends. Because this is going to be a Harry Harem story so far the harem will have Tonks, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Parvati, Padma, Yuri, Daphne, Cho, and Lavender now if Harry and Hermione more then friends relationship she will be added if not then I will put Luna instead.**

**Now the second poll is which animal should each member of Harry's inner circle have for there Animagus forms? **

**Now for some members I've already chosen there animals those people are**

**Neville's – Lion, Cedric – Wolf, Daphne – Bat, and Luna – Rabbit**

**Now for a few people I have idea's on what I might want some people to be but I haven't fully decided if that's the animal they will be. These are the people how I have ideas for which animal they might me.**

**Harry – Phoenix, Blaise – Raven, Cho – Fox, and Seamus – Beetle**

**Now if you don't like this choices please tell me what animal you would like for them now just so you know you can't vote for anyone to have a Dragon or snake Animagus form. And all of them only get one form even Harry and you must tell me what animal you want each one to have except for Sirius and Remus, Neville's, Cedric, Daphne, and Luna because they already have there's. **

**And these are animals I wish to use but can't pick which person should have them Jackal, Tiger, Monkey, a bird type and maybe a water animal or two. Well please review and vote I would really appreciate it thank you all. Oh and if anyone can think of a better name for the story I'am all for hearing it and on a side note I have a voting thing up for people to vote for either the next Naruto or Harry story I plan to do. So please look it up in my profile and vote for which story you would like to see next please thank you also please check out some of my favorite stories I have to there really great you should check them out well see yea all later.**


	2. Learning of their Heritage

**Hey their every one here is the new chapter again sorry if there is grammar and spelling errors I just check over and I believe I got most of them. But hey you never know I might have missed something and I don't have a beta for my Harry Potter stories yet so no one else can check it over. Oh and I don't want to hear anyone bitching about my grammar and spelling either. So unless you're going to be my beta and check over my stories then don't bitch about my spelling and grammar ok. Anyway here is the chapter for this story I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – Learning of their Heritage**

* * *

It was 7 o'clock on Privet Drive as the sun slowly raised in the east while there was still a slight mist flowing in the air. It was Saturday so many kids where sleeping in except for one and his name was Harry Potter and the reason he wasn't sleeping in was because he was making breakfast for his ungrateful family.

Who at the moment were starting to slowly wake up from there slumber well mostly his uncle and cousin waking up. Since they could smell the sausage and bacon that Harry was cooking down stairs and there stomachs desired them to fill them up.

As Harry was making breakfast he thought about the two years that had past since he started to help Hermione train her power. It had taking about five month for Hermione to master all the charka exercises.

Harry always smiled whenever he remembered the first day he told Hermione the exercises that would help her control her powers.

**(**_Flashback_**)**

"_Okay now there are five exercises the five exercises will help you get control over your energy which will help you control your power." Harry explained once they had gotten to his training grounds in the middle of the forest _

"_Alright and what are these exercises that will help me control my powers" Hermione said trying to think why she was her again_

"_Well the first one is tree climbing" Harry said _

"_Tree climbing" Hermione said looking at Harry like he was crazy_

"_Yes tree climbing" Harry said _

"_How can climbing trees help me control my powers" Hermione interrupted_

"_Because you will only be using your feet to climb the trees" Harry said with a grin_

"_But you can't climb a tree like that it… (Harry turn towards one of the tree's and start's walking up it as if he was still walking on the ground)…im…possible." Hermione said in surprise as she watches's Harry climb up the tree with just his feet_

"_You see by concentrating your energy down to your feet you can stick to trees" Harry said once he was standing upside down on one of the tree branches _

"_But how does this help you control your energy?" Hermione asked still shocked at what she was seeing and a bit confused on how this would help_

"_Well you see to stick to trees you need to use the right amount of energy if you use to much you will be blasted off the tree you use to little and you won't even be able to stick to it and will end up falling. So this exercise will teach you to uses right amount of energy and the feet are the second hardest area to gather your energy. So by the time you get this exercise down you should have a lot more control over your energy and should be able to call on it anytime you wish if you ever desire too." Harry explained_

"_Well if this exercise helps you control your energy so well then what's the point of doing the other exercises?" Hermione asked _

"_Well like I said it will help you control a lot more of you're energy better like about thirty maybe forty percent of your energy but not all of it. That's what the exercises are for there to help control more of your energy once you master the exercises before for it. Once you master all five of them you should have one hundred percent control of your energy." Harry explained_

"_Also the exercises just won't help control your energy they will also make it so you won't have to uses to much energy then necessary when using a technique. Again that's if you every wish to use your powers and the exercises will also increase your energy reserves but as long as you only do the exercises until master them they probably won't increase too much. Just too about twenty-five maybe thirty percent max to what your energy reserves are at now." Harry added_

"_Well I guess that make's sense when you think about it." Hermione said as she thought about it_

"_So what's the next exercise after the tree climbing?" Hermione asked _

_Harry grinned at her which slightly creped her out, Harry then crouched close to the tree and then launched himself downwards towards the ground. Hermione put her hands over her mouth as she gasp watching Harry most likely falling to his death but halfway down Harry did a few somersault flips in the air._

_This caused Harry to slightly shift more towards his right putting him above the small pound that was in the middle of the field. This made Hermione sigh in a bit of relief that Harry wouldn't die only get wet and maybe a little sore from the fall._

_But what Hermione saw next shocked her instead of splashing into the water Harry was standing on top of the water. Well technically he was crouching but he was still on top of the water as if it was standing on the ground itself. _

_Hermione was pretty sure that Harry was grinning at the amount but couldn't tell for sure since he had his face pointed down towards the pound but at the time she really didn't care. She was just too shocked at seeing someone actually standing on water but it had to be some type of trick right. There's no way that someone can actually stand on water may be the pound was really shallow or he was using wires or something. _

_But she knew that some how this kid was really standing on top of water. At this point she probably won't be surprise if he started to spew out locus or something like that... well maybe she would be a bit surprise but not much._

"_These is water walking it's the next exercise after tree climbing it's kind of like tree climbing but different." Harry said as he looked up at her_

"_How's it different from tree climbing?" Hermione asked once she found her voice again_

"_Well it takes a bit more energy to do it since water isn't solid like the tree. Also since water isn't solid you just can't keep the energy that would keep you on top in your feet. You need to consistently keep pushing out the energy or you'll sink. Now you also need to know that what makes water walking difficult is that you don't need to use the same amount of energy on the deep parts then the shallow parts." Harry explained _

"_Why's that?" Hermione asked _

"_Well you see since shallow area's are closer to the ground then the deeper parts of water you don't need to use that much energy. So the shallower the water the less energy you need to use also well in the deeper parts you need to use more. Also you have to use more energy on moving water too because since the water is moving it will also make you move so you need to use more energy to make sure you stick to the spot you stand on wit out moving." Harry explained _

"_Now once you master water walking on this pound I'll take you to a river not far from here so that you can master water walking on that it. Also has a water fall that's about five feet you can practice walking up that too." Harry added_

"_Okay…So what's the next exercise after that one let me guess ice walking no air walking right" Hermione said_

"_Actually tree climbing and water walking are the only really walking one's I mean ice walking could be one you do probably have to uses a bit more charka so not to slip and stuff. I don't think air walking is possible thou I mean it could be well I'll have to look into it." Harry said as he started thinking of how to do them_

"_Anyways what is the next exercise after water walking?" Hermione asked hoping to get his mind off finding more exercises to make her do_

"_Here let me show you" Harry said _

_With that Harry walked across the pound until he was on land again he then walked up to one of the tree's and got down on his knee's. Hermione watched Harry mess with the base of the trunk she was guessing there was a hole in the ground near it and he had something for the next exercise in it._

_When Harry started to walk back he had his right hand behind his back Hermione was guessing he wanted to keep the thing for the next exercise a secret as long as he could she just hopped it wouldn't be painful._

"_Now are you ready to know what the next exercise will be?" Harry asked with a grin Hermione just nodded her head yes nervously_

"_Alright here it is" Harry said as he showed what he had in his right hand_

_Hermione was a bit surprise at what she was looking at but mostly confused in Harry's hand was three dolls one was one of those rag dolls, another was one of those dolls you saw six or seven girls play with pretending they where baby's, and the last one looked to be a power ranger._

"_Are those dolls?" Hermione asked_

"_Yep…well technically two dolls the other is an action figure." Harry replied _

"_Why do you have dolls?" Hermione asked him still very confused by them_

"_Well their to help you with the next exercises of course" Harry said with a smile _

"_How are dolls going to help me control my energy?" Hermione asked getting more confused by the second and thinking that Harry was completely out of his mind_

"_Well play with them of course" Harry said with an even bigger smile_

"_Okay how is playing with the dolls going to help me?" Hermione asked any other question_

_Instead of answering her, Harry just smiled which was irritating her just as she was about to yell at him the two dolls and action figure jumped out of his hands. Once again Hermione was surprised for before her eyes the rag doll and the baby doll where doing what she summed was the waltz together. While the action figure was doing karate as if it was a real power ranger or something._

"_How…How are you doing that?" Hermione asked_

"_With these" Harry said _

_He held out his hands and as Hermione looked at his hands she saw emerald green string going from each of the fingers to one of the dolls that where moving around._

"_These's are called energy strings or charka strings" Harry said _

"_Chakra" Hermione said with a confused look _

"_Yea it's what the energy we used is called" Harry explained _

"_Wait if I'm the only other person like you you've met than how do you know the name of the energy we use is called chakra?" Hermione asked as she eyed Harry_

"_Well I actually only refer to it as charka because I read it in a manga" Harry said a little embarrassed_

"_You call the energy you use chakra because you read it in a Japanese comic book" Hermione said_

"_First off there called manga's and second off yes I did get the name from a magna but that's not all I actually got all of the exercises and my techniques from manga's too." Harry said _

"_Wait your telling me all of these exercises your showing me are ones you read in comic books" Hermione practically yelled_

"_Well yes but you shouldn't freak out I mean yea the exercises come from a manga but they work." Harry said_

_Hermione opened and shut her mouth severely times trying to think of something to say but couldn't come up with anything to say. It was hard to agree against something that showed results thou she still didn't like the faceted that the exercises came from a book of make believe. Then again most of the things this kid had shown her so far she thought was make believe too in the last couple of hours she just didn't know what to believe._

"_So what's the next exercise after that?" Hermione finally asked as she rubbed her right temple_

_Harry could see that Hermione was irritated and slightly exhausted from all she has seen and learned so far so he decided just to tell her what the next exercise was._

"_Alright for the next exercise you will need to use this" Harry said as he pulled a kunai _

"_What do I have to make that dance around too or make it do karate moves" Hermione said sarcastically _

"_No all you have to do with it is these" Harry said he took the kunai and placed the bottom of it into the ground with the sharp point pointing up_

"_Than what" Hermione asked a bit confused_

"_Watch" Harry said with a grin as he had his right pointer finger up and the rest of his fingers closed up in his hand_

_Harry then crouched up close to the kunai he placed his left hand on the ground next to it and his right pointer finger on the point of it. Harry then pushed himself up with his left hand until he was balancing upside down on the kunai with his finger and then let go of the ground with his left hand._

_Hermione was quite surprise that she was seeing Harry balance on the point of a kunai but not as surprise as she was when he showed her the other exercises but still a bit surprise._

"_If you look down at me finger you will see how I'm balancing myself." Harry said _

_Hermione did as Harry said and looked at his finger that he was balancing himself with and saw an emerald green ball of what she was guessing was energy. The ball was about 1/8 of an inch big and amazingly that something so small could keep someone from falling on the blade._

"_This is the second hardest exercise you will learn it's like a combination of the other three but as long as you master the other three exercises it shouldn't be to hard to do." Harry explained _

"_Ok so what the final exercises?" Hermione asked _

"_Well the fifth one is kind of a combination of the water walking and kunai point" Harry said _

_He then gathered more energy into the ball that kept his balances and used it to blast him a couple of feet in the air right and then landed on his feet next to the kunai_

"_But for this one you are going to need a leaf" Harry said_

"_A leaf" Hermione asked _

"_Yes a leaf and once you have a leaf place it on the surface of the water like so" Harry explained_

"_But then what" Hermione asked_

"_Am getting to that miss impatient" Harry said starting to get a bet annoyed at the girl_

_Without saying anything else Harry slipped his shoes and socks off then he jumped into the air and did a flip so that he landed on the leaf. As before instead of landing in the water he was on top of it but this time he was standing on top of the leaf using his big toe to balance on the leaf._

"_As you can see like the kunai exercises you just need to use your energy to balance but instead of using a kunai you will uses a leaf on the water and your big toe." Harry explain_

"_Why your big toe" Hermione asked_

"_Well your toes barely have any energy in them so when you focus your energy in your toes it's hard to stabilize it so this makes it one of the hardest charka exercises there is." Harry answered_

"_So what do you think about everything so far?" Harry asked _

"_I think I need to drink" Hermione replied _

"_Aren't you to young to drink?" Harry asked _

"_With everything I just found out today I think I deserve one" Hermione answered as she rubbed her temples again Harry just smirked at her a bit_

_(End of Flashback)_

After letting Hermione's mind wrap around everything and rest a bit he showed her how to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu since the technique didn't need a lot of energy control to use it. Surprisingly she was able to access her spiritual energy and Ki energy easily. Thou her Ki energy was quite weak which didn't surprise Harry to much since she probably hasn't had a lot of physical training. But she was still able to learn the technique it only took her five hours to do it but she was only able to make about three copies and she was very exhausted after words.

So they decided too pick up training the next day and over the course of the five month they both got to know each other quiet good. They could even call themselves friends but Hermione of course wasn't about to admit since what she had last said when he took her off to train for the first time. So after Hermione had gotten your energy control down she had asked him if he would teach her some of his fighting styles.

She had told him it was so if Dudley and his gang or someone else tried anything that she would be able to defend herself. Thou Harry new the real reason was he just played along with it for the time but after two month Harry comforted her about it. Hermione was a bit embarrass when Harry had comforted her but after that the two even became greater friends Harry even introduced her to Dan and John. **(A/N **Thought I forgot about them didn't you.**)**

Dan and John took an instant liking to her but it might have just been because this was the first person to make friends with Harry and they just wanted to make a good impression on her. They even offered her the same deal that made with Harry about getting manga's and other stuff from there shop. At first Hermione turned the deal down because she really didn't care for manga's they where just make believe books there was nothing real to them. Thou later on Harry did point out that most of his techniques and some of hers came from those make believe books as she called them. This made her rethink about the manga's and decided to give them a try.

After she had bought a few of them and read them she like Harry got really into them she decided to accept John's deal thou half the time she still paid for some of the manga's and other stuff she got from there. So that John and his son would make some profit thou it didn't matter because there store was really booming.

The store was doing so good that they where able to expand by buying the shops on both sides of them and contacted them together. They even hired some employs most of them girls which Dan flirted with all of them.

Also over the two years Hermione had changed too when Harry first got to know her, she acted a lot like Hinata with a bit of Sakura but after the first year and two month. She cracked out of her shell and acted like a combination of Sakura and Ino, she even hit Harry around from time to time when he did something stupid or just because she wanted too.

Hermione also helped Harry train as well but not just by being his sparring partner but by also helping him learn and teaching him new techniques. After she got into manga's and anime she noticed that all of Harry's techniques just sliced or blow things up. So she decided to help Harry learn stealth techniques and Genjutsu's that would camouflage him into there background and other sneaking techniques.

Once they got a lot of stealth techniques down and the Wave Arc of One Piece was out Harry and Hermione started to learn the Rokushiki Techniques. **(A/N** Just for you who don't know the Rokushiki Techniques are the techniques that CP9 uses.**)**

Hermione had mastered Soru, Kami-e, and was starting to learn Geppou she also being working on something else too. Every time Harry asked what she was working on she would just smile at him and go back to doing what ever it was she was doing before.

Harry had mastered Soru, Kami-e, Geppou, and was about a quarter of Rankyaku down he was even working on variations of them. Another thing Harry did with a bit of Hermione's help was he made a club house well more like a regular house by the pound in their training area. After the first year Harry decided to make a place where they could hangout besides at John and Dan's manga shop and where they could rest after training.

It was just going to be a small thing at first just something they could but a couch or two in and maybe a TV but after getting yelled at by his uncle and having Dudley's gang trying to beat him. He just needed a place that he could go to too get away from the Dursleys a place he could sleep without having to be yelled at or out punched wake every now and again. Hermione of course offered him to stay the night at her house whenever he wanted but even thou her parents where really nice and liked him. Thou he thinks their so nice to him because Hermione had finally made a friend that help her get her nose out of the books and have some fun.

Plus he couldn't keep going over there eventually Mr. and Mrs. Ganger would know something was up. He already had Hermione pinky promise not to let anyone know about how the Dursleys treated him once he told her how they did treat him.

Thou with his abilities it's not like they really could hurt him badly they just annoyed him if anything he thought of just running away but. He spent most of his money building the club house getting the furniture for it and the generators to power it up the light and other electronics. Also if he did do something about the Dursleys he would most likely end up at an orphanage. Where he could get adopted by people who are worst then the Dursleys if that was possible and he would probably end up having to leave Hermione and he didn't want that to happen.

The house had taking almost the entire year to finish it even with him using his clones to help mostly because it took a while for him to get the pipes for the pluming all the way out there. He used the Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu to make a tunnel under ground to connect the pipes of the house to the close ones that would drain into the sewers. Once he had finish the house it was one story, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room (which wasn't used often), a living room, and a small library room.

After the house was done it had took them a week to get the furniture and the other stuff. The TV, DVD player, VCR, and other electronics where easy to get and bring back to the house but the furniture was tricky. Because the furniture would be delivered so they had to give the owners address to a vacate lot which they placed a Genjutsu over so when the deliver people came to drop the furniture. They would think they were drop it off at a real house and once the furniture was dropped off Harry and Hermione would use a technique that would erase most of there memory of the place. All they would remember is that they dropped off the furniture Harry and Hermione even changed the address on the papers they had so they would make sure they couldn't find out where the house was at again.

The house was actually quite nice it was brown in color so it helped blend in a bit with its surrounds the inside had white walls, ceilings, and the carpet was dark blue. All the furniture was very comfortable and most of the electronics in the house where the best in there categories. The library was also most full of nothing but manga's and they even got a DVD hold to hold there DVD of there anime's. It had taken most of the money that Harry was saving to do all that but in the end he thought it was well worth it.

"Boy stop being stupid and eat your food we don't pay for it just so you can waste it." A voice had yelled at him

Harry broke out of his train of thought and looked to his left to see that it was his uncle who yelled at him.

"Of course uncle I'm sorry" Harry said as he looked back at his food

Which was nothing more then a slice of toast which was buttered two pieces of burnt bacon and sausages he would have to wait until he got to the house before he could get a decent meal. Sometimes he wondered way he stayed at this house when he could just grab all the crap he had here (which wasn't a lot) and just leave this place and live at the house he made. The only thing he could think of for him not leaving was that it would raise to many questions especial the school because they would act where he was leaving and he would run into Dudley and his gang.

He could all was drop school since he was technically smart enough at this point to be a sophomore in high school but then there was John and Dan they would want to know what was going on too. Plus if he dropped out of school Hermione would have his head so for now all Harry could do was stay at this house until he was of age and could move out without any question being asked.

Once breakfast was over with and Harry did the dishes he walk outside to go to the training spot to meet Hermione so they could train again. Plus Hermione told him she wanted to show him something as he stood outside Harry glanced over at Mrs. Figg house.

There was something about that woman that wasn't right her energy level seemed to be a bit bigger then everyone else's but no where near Harry's or Hermione's level. If anything her power level was just slightly above everyone else's and then there was her cat's there energy level was probably at the same as hers. Thou there was something strange about her and her cat's there was really nothing he could do she never showed any signs that she had powers like Harry and Hermione.

As Harry was about to walk towards the training spot he suddenly felt a spike in power and the energy seemed to becoming from Mrs. Figg house.

'_What's this power it can't be Mrs. Figg could it_' Harry thought

Deciding to find out what that power was Harry raced over to Mrs. Figg houses and got over to her living room window since that's where he was filling the power was coming from. Luckily the curtains and window where up so Harry was able to look inside of it and what he saw surprised him. In the fireplace instead of a raging flame was a raging flame in the shape of someone's head and it was talking.

"Arabella…Arabella are you up" The flaming head said calmly

"Yes I'm up who's…Oh Albus it's you what can I do for you?" An elderly woman said as she walked into the room wearing a pink fussy bathrobe and matching slippers

"Hello Arabella since I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to do my usually check up of Harry and I've just got a little free time so I thought I would check in and see how he is doing." The flaming head known as Albus said

'_There's a flaming head in the fireplace of Mrs. Figg's and she is talking to the head as if it was like talking to someone over the phone. And the head is talking to her about checking up on someone named Harry they couldn't be talking about me can they._' Harry thought to himself as he watched the two

"Well sir his doing alright but his aunt and uncle make the boy work as if he was a house elf. Albus do you really think it's wise to have Harry live with those people. I mean really I have a feeling those people abuse him I hear them yelling at that house all the time and sometimes I hear loud bangs like someone getting hit and I see his cousin and his little hoodlum friends chase him all the time. Can he live with someone else Albus I mean anyone would love to take him in." Mrs. Figg said

'_Well that explains if there talking about me but why, why are they checking on me and stuff._' Harry thought as he continued to watch the two

"Now Arabella we've been through this many times Harry must live with them for his own safety, they are his only living relatives and while he lives with them he is protected. Plus you don't know for sure if they really are abusing Harry. I mean when you see his cousin and his friends chasing him they could just be playing a game and loud noise could just be them wrestling around or something else. I know that the Dursleys despise magic but I don't they would abuse him so put your mind at ease" Albus explained

'_So it's because of that bastard why I live with the Dursleys and who's this guy to say there not abusive I would like to see him try to leave with them for a week and still say that. And why do they need me to be protected? And what the hell is the wizard world could magical beings really exist? But who am I to talk I can fire energy beams and shit so who am I to say what can be possible and not possible._' Harry thought

"But Albus do you really think You-Know-Who is still alive?" Mrs. Figg asked

'_Who the hell is this You-Know-Who guy? Is this who they are protecting me from but why, why is this guy after me did my parents fight him or something and he wants to take revenge on them by killing me or something? Goddamn it all I'm getting is more questions then answers._' Harry thought

"Yes Arabella, I do believe that Voldemort **(**Mrs. Figg flinched hearing the name**)** is still alive somewhere out there. Knowing him either he or his followers will try to get to Harry and kill him in revenge, which is why the blood protection he gets form living with his relatives is necessary. They will not get their hands on young Harry and once Harry turns eleven and gets his letter I will send Hagrid to get him and tell him of the wizarding world." Dumbledore said

'_Okay so I've learned that this You-Know-Who guy's name is Voldemort and he must be pretty scare and powerful to make people flinch by just saying his name which explains why Mrs. Figg called him You-Know-Who instead by his name. But what's this about blood protection I've never felt any type of barrier or protection field around but he did say it was blood protection maybe I can't feel it the same way I can feel energy? Well these's another question to add to the list but at less I can now confirm that magical beings do exist and that I'm one of them. And those damn Dursleys knew that I was one to at less Petunia and Vernon did. Which would explain why they treat me like a slave and call me freak all the time they and if I'm a wizard my parents were wizards too. Then I really doubt that they died in a car crash which means the Dursleys lied about that no really surprise there huh just some more shit to add to the list of why I should hate those bastards._' Harry thought to himself

"Sir is it really wise to send Hagrid to get him. I mean he isn't even a teacher?" Mrs. Figg asked

"I would truest Hagrid with my life Arabella. Plus Hagrid really is the best person for this you know how much Hagrid cared for Harry's parents so if Harry has any questions about them Hagrid can tell him and also if any problems should happen while they are out Hagrid will be able to protect him." Dumbledore replied

'_I wonder who this Hagrid guy is Mrs. Figg doesn't truest from what I can tell from her voice she thinks his some kind of screw up and she said he's not a teacher so what does he do. From what this Dumbledore guy said these Hagrid guy would be the best guy to protect me if any trouble happens so may be his a bodyguard or something. Also his suppose to know my parents to so maybe he protected them but if they were wizards shouldn't they have had the power to protect themselves. But maybe what ever was after them they couldn't defend themselves from. If this is true then what ever was after them got to them and killed them but shouldn't that Hagrid guy been there to protect them. Damn it I've barely learned anything so far except that I'm a probably a wizard and that I'm most likely in the middle of some type of crazy shit in this wizard world._' Harry thought

"But what about Remus; he was after all best friends with James and Lily shouldn't he be the one to get Harry if you aren't going to send a teacher to do it?" Mrs. Figg asked

"I don't think Remus would be the best for this at lease at the moment with his condition and all to meet Harry yet. At lease until Harry adjusts to the magical world remember Harry has no idea about the magical world and until Harry adjusts to it it's best to keep Remus from Harry until then." Albus explained

'_I wonder what condition this Remus guy is in that could keep him from seeing his best friend's kid._' Harry wondered in his mind

"Of course Albus I didn't even think of that" Mrs. Figg said

"It's okay Arabella you are just looking out for young Harry's best interest." Dumbledore replied with a happy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes

"Now if that is all Arabella I must get back to work I still have much to do." Dumbledore added

"Of course Albus well you have a good day" Mrs. Figg said

"Same to you Arabella and I will check back in as soon as I can." Dumbledore said

With a flicker of a flame the head of Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the fire place Mrs. Figg let out a sigh before she walked back into the kitchen to go get something to eat as well as feed her cats. At the same time that Dumbledore's head flickered out Harry had crept away from the window he was at and walked down the street until he got to the end of Private Drive.

"Well my day just turned every interesting" Harry said to himself as he thought over everything he just heard

"So I'm wizard well at lease that explains how I have powers and at lease I know me and Hermione aren't alone." Harry said still talking to himself suddenly he snapped his fingers

"Wait if I'm a wizard then Hermione is too or at lease some kind of magical being" Harry added

"Can't wait to tell Hermione"

And with that said Harry disappeared within the blink of an eye if anyone was out at the time they would most likely had past it off as the light playing tricks with there eyes or they where still partially asleep.

**(**A few minutes later**)**

Harry had just entered the clear that he and Hermione practice in. He looked around but all he saw was the trees, the pound, and the house he made by the pound but no Hermione.

'_That's strange usually she's here way before I get here_' Harry thought as he looked around

As he looked around he suddenly felt something hit him from behind his body went slightly limp and his eyes glazed over.

'_You seem and look so tired. You look like you need to sleep. You should go to sleep._' A familiar female voice said in Harry's head

'_But I'm not tired. Plus there's something I have to do_' Harry told the voice

'_Don't worry I'll take care of everything you just sleep. Can't you feel how tire you are you should really go to sleep_' the voice said back

'_I do feel a bit tired_' Harry said as he felt sleepy and slowly started to lose control over his body

'_NO goddamn it I won't fall too sleep_' Harry suddenly said as he shook his head and started to gain control over his body again

'_You should really go to sleep_' the voice said

'_I said No_' Harry replied

'_Go to sleep_' the voice said again

'_NO_' Harry replied again

'_Sleep NOW_' the voice said once more

'_I fucking said NOOOOO_OOOOO" Harry shouted out

Harry then dropped to his knees in exhausted bent over with his hands on the ground to keep him from falling face first into the grass. Harry was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath he could soon feel that his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Once Harry caught his breath he heard a rustling coming from the bushes behind him.

"Ow my head" a familiar voice said from behind the bush

"Who's there who ever you are show yourself" Harry said as he pointed his right palm which was covered in emerald green energy at the bush

"Don't worry Harry it's just me, Hermione" She said as she stood up from behind the bush

Hermione was rubbing her head as she walked out from behind the bushes Harry could see that there were twigs and leafs in her hair.

"What the hell just happen" Harry said as he stood up

"That was the new technique I've been working on for the last ten month it's pretty much the same technique that Ino uses in the Chunin exam." Hermione explain

"That's amazing I never thought doing clan Jutsu's would be possible to do. I mean we can learn to do there Taijutsu's and some of there element Ninjutsu's but I would never think we could do there clan Jutsu's too." Harry said

"Yea well since we learned must other techniques I thought why not give the clan one's a try I mean I doubt we can learn to do the bloodline ability's like the Sharingan and stuff." Hermione said

"Yea but it's still pretty cool. So what made you decided to learn Shintenshin no Jutsu first?" Harry asked

"I thought it would be easier to learn then to make my body parts grow or make my shadow move but I can only hold a person under it for five minutes. Some how thou you were able to brake out of it under a minute all I was able to do was move your right hand a bit before you forced me out of your mind." Hermione explained

"I guess I'm just a natural at blocking people from my mind" Harry said with a smirk on his face and his eyes closed

"Or maybe you just don't have much of a mind to take over" Hermione said with a smile

"Rrrrrrr" Harry growled at her while giving her a look of death which she just ignored

"Anyway I'm glad you like my little surprise I'm going to train using it some more so I can use it for longer periods of time." Hermione said

"Yea well don't go off training yet I got my on surprise for you" Harry said with another smirk on his face

"Oh and what's that" Hermione said

"Well I think we should go into the club house and have a sit truest me you're going to need to sit down once I tell you this." Harry said

Once they had gotten into the club house and took a sit on one of the couches or chairs Harry told her about the conversation he heard Mrs. Figg and the flaming head of Albus Dumbledore had. To say that Hermione was a bit shocked at what she heard would be like saying Dudley was only slightly overweight. If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione's jaw was to well attach to her it probably would had hit the ground a while go.

"So you're saying you're a wizard" Hermione said with shock still on her face

"As are you I believe but I think the technically term for you if witch" Harry said with a nod of his head

"But still how can we be magical beings. I mean don't wizards and witches say funny words and wave wands to make things happen?" Hermione asked

"Well all magic really is, is energy at lease probably the spiritual energy and wands are just for them to be able to focus there magical energy thou. Kind of like how we us hand signs or parts of are body to focus are energy and the funny words they use are just there way to say the name of the spell like we say the name of are attacks. So in a way we have being using magic just more in its energy form so it is believable that we can be magical beings." Harry explained as he thought about it

"Yea but still there must be more magic then just all that?" Hermione asked

"There probably is and I know the perfect place to found out more about it too." Harry said with a snap of his fingers

"Where" Hermione asked in surprise

"Manga Heaven" Harry said with a smirk Hermione's face just fall

"Are you sure that technique of mine didn't do some damage to your brain?" Hermione asked

"Of course not" Harry replied

"Then why are you talking crazy yea Manga Heaven is a great place but it's not like it have a shelf on the ways of magic and stuff so why should we go there?" Hermione asked

"Three reasons" Harry said

"Oh and what are those three reasons?" Hermione asked

"First one is that we have gone there and learned most of are techniques from the manga's. Second one is that since there expansion John had gotten American comic books there and some of the comic books are about wizards and stuff so we can learn a few things from them. Plus there are a few manga's if I remember correctly that have wizards and stuff in them too. And the third and finally reason is that they have the internet so we can use there computer to look up information on magic." Harry explained

"I know there probably much on magic on the web except for what regular people think about magic or what few of them know about it. Plus it's not like we can really go to Mrs. Figg and ask her about this especial since it seems like they want to keep this from me at lease until I am eleven that is." Harry added

"Yea your right well I guess what little information we can get is better then nothing." Hermione said

"Well then off to the Manga Heaven then." Harry said and off the two left

**(**A few minutes later**)**

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers" An older man behind a counter said

"Hey John" Harry and Hermione said together

"Hey you guys" A younger guy said as he stepped out from the back area

"Hey Dan" Harry and Hermione said together again

"So what brings you here today you two?" John asked

"Well I remembered you got some comic from America and some of them were about wizard and witch superhero's right?" Harry asked

"Yea we got some. Why the sudden interest I thought you all into the manga's?" John asked

"Well I thought I would try them out. I mean your all was talk about how great they are and stuff. So you going to show me some of the comic books or do I have to stick with the manga's only." Harry asked

"Hey you better watch your tone little brat or your no longer going to be one of my favorite customers anymore you got that." John said with stern glare thou all of them knew they where only joking around

"Okay I am sorry. So will you please show me the comic's?" Harry said with puppy dog eyes

"Hahaha okay I will. Now you said you where looking for mystical superhero's right?" John asked

"Yea" Harry replied

"Alright come over here Harry" John said

He stepped out from behind the counter and lead Harry to a shelf of comic's opposite of the counter.

"Now here we have Doctor Strange his the strongest sorcerer in Marvel universe" John said as he pointed at one of the rows on the shelf

"And here we have the strongest sorcerer in the DC universe Doctor Fate" John said as he pointed too another row

"Are all sorcerers' called Doctor?" Harry asked

"Hahaha no just a few and that's mostly because they were Doctor's in certain areas." John said with a chuckle and then continued to show Harry comic's about magical beings

"Hey Harry can I ask you about this wizard thing you suddenly have now?" Dan asked as John was show Harry different comics

"Well I all was kind of interested in magic." Harry said

"Plain on been a magician when you get older Harry?" John said with a slight chuckle

"Maybe" Harry said with a grin as Hermione chuckled a bit at these

"Well if I was going to be a magician I would what to be like the Dark Magician" Dan said as he did a pose

"Dark Magician" Hermione asked

"His, Yugi's main monster from the manga Yu-Gi-Oh" Dan said

"Yu-Gi-Oh I think I've seen that manga but I've never really gotten around to reading it yet." Harry said

"It's a good manga it's about this spirit from ancient Egypt that was sealed with in an ancient puzzle until these kid name Yugi solved it and released the spirit which inhabits Yugi's body. And when ever Yugi is distressed or is being bulled the spirit takes over Yugi and solves the problem thou games. Most thou the game called Dual Monsters which is a game that plays call out monsters to fight there opponent and use magic and traps to help. And the main monster that Yugi uses is the Dark Magician the most powerful sorcerer in the game." Dan explained

"Dual Monsters got turned into a real game too but its called Yu-Gi-Oh see" Dan said

As he showed the two one of the cards it was of a man in a purple suit holding a staff and had a tablet behind him with Dark Magician written in shine letters.

"That's awesome can you tell use more about the game and stuff" Harry asked

"Sure not a problem and you know we have other card games about magic as well as other games I can tell you about them and stuff if you want as well." Dan said

"Sure" Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time

And these began Harry and Hermione's long journey into magic or at lease into magic that non-magical people had made.**

* * *

****Well I hoped you all enjoy this sorry it took so long to get to you all. Now I wish to talk to you all about something really quick it's about my Harry Potter/One Piece story. I closed the poll for which fruit class Harry's Devil Fruit will come from and the Logia class one but 69 of the votes. I now have a new poll of the five Logia Devil Fruits I like the most so people can now choose which Devil Fruit Harry gets. Now myself am kind of leaning towards the Mera Mera no Mi which is also known as the Flare Flare fruit but I decided to just let people choose the Devil Fruit.**

**I think the Rumble Rumble fruit would be to ironic for Harry to have with his lightning shaped scare cut again it's up to you all. So if you can all please after reading this can you check out the poll it will be on my profile it will tell you about the abilities each fruit has and there weakness. Also remember which Devil Fruit gets does effect how the story will turn out so please choose wisely. Also I have a forum on my profile that's about my Harry Potter/One Piece crossover am still having problems with some of story and need help to figure it out. So if you all can please check out my forum and see if you can help me it will be in the forum Harry Potter Crossovers so again please check it out and help me out please thank you.**


	3. The Letters

**Ok everyone sorry for the late late late chapter of New Age of Magic I had some serious writers block and lots of other story idea's going throw my head. But hey better late then never right anyway I hope you will like this chapter I will probably break this story in parts later on like this will be year one. Then do other years and so on and I have been reading a lot of other manga's so I have some new idea's so hopefully the chapters will come faster. Though am work on other stories so I will hope you will all give me a break for a bit. I mean we all have life's and other things to do in the world though I will do my best to make sure I update soon ok. Also I would like to take this time and say I am putting my Naruto story The Legend of Naruto on hold for a while lately I haven't had much muse for Naruto. I think it's how the story is going lately in the manga but I will try to get to updating it soon. Now enough talk and lets get to the story also am not sure if I ever said in my past chapters. But I do not own Harry Potter or any other anime's or other series.**

**Chapter 3 – The Letters**

It has been a year since Harry and Hermione have found out they where magical beings and had started their research and training in magical things or magical things they can read in comics, anime's, and other sources. They even sneaked into Mrs. Figg house to see if she had any books or something about the magical world they only found a couple of books though. One seem to be a history book on some of the magical people and events in England, another seemed to be about how to take care of Kneazle, and the last seemed to be a old book on magical plants in England though some of the pages where missing or falling out. So they didn't get much from Mrs. Figg but it didn't matter they knew that soon enough they would be contacted each about magical world or that's what Harry figured. As if he would be contacted about the magical world when he was eleven so would Hermione, he hoped anyway he really didn't want to leave Hermione behind she was his best friends, plus she was witch too. If anything Harry would make sure Hermione would be going with him to the magical school one way or another.

At the moment he stood in the field he and Hermione trained in everyday. He stood calmly with his arms to his side and his eyes closed, suddenly Harry snapped his eyes open and he shoot out his right arm pointing at a wooden human figure. Suddenly seven balls of lightning formed around above him and the balls shot at the target forming to look like seven arrows of lightning. They hit the target making it explode into pieces some pieces where even on fire, Harry just smirked as he looked at the destroyed and burning target.

"Not bad I was hoping I could make more then seven lightning arrows without the incantation but oh well I just will have to keep practicing." Harry said, to himself with a smirk

Just before Harry could make a new target Hermione came running into the field holding a an envelope.

"Harry I got it" Hermione said, with a smile

" Got what?" Harry asked, a bit confused

"I got the letter for the magical school" Hermione said smirking holding the envelope up

Hey looked at it the paper it was made of was yellowish and thick showing the people seemed to use old type parchment for any paper item. He took the letter to see the writing had Hermione's name and address and even room of the house she lived it making him think how they knew that if they have away to locate people or maybe spy on people. The back of the letter Harry saw the broken red wax seal that seemed to keep the letter shut making Harry wonder if this people took with old ways out of tradition or they just to stuck in the middle age. Looking at the seal he saw there was four animals design on it they where a lion, snake, raven, and badger and they where around a capital H.

"What's with the animals and H?" Harry asked pointing at the seal

"The H am guessing is for representing the name of the school which is Hogwarts" Hermione said smirking taking her letter back

"As for the animals I have no idea maybe it's coat of arms or something" Hermione added with a shrug

"I see so what does the letter say?" Harry asked

Hermione read it to him **(A/N** Same as in the book with the exception that a teacher will meet her tomorrow to explain more and take her to get her stuff**)**.

"Wow they really where pointy hats I mean I guess I shouldn't be surprise but honestly do those people have any fashion sense at all." Harry said shaking his head

"Yeah I know sounds like they are still in the dark age a bit but maybe we are wrong maybe the robes and hat are just a tradition thing." Hermione said with a shrug

"Yeah maybe so you meet your teacher tomorrow" Harry asked

"Yep they are to take me to get my stuff and answer any questions I have" Hermione said with a shrug

"Seems interesting well tell me how it goes and what it is like" Harry said a bit disappointed that he didn't get his letter yet and Hermione seemed to sense that

"Hey you will get yours soon am sure I mean summer just started." Hermione said with a small smile

"Yeah I guess your right well lets get training so we are ready for the magical world who knows what we will come across." Harry said smirking

"Yes lets" Hermione said

They trained the rest of the day practicing more of there magical skills and other one's as well. The next day Harry trained on his own for half the day as Hermione was getting her stuff for school. When she got back she started to tell him about the magical world from what Harry understood it was kinda old fashion. Everything made of stone or wood the people for the most part dressed old fashion they used gold, silver, and bronze coins for currency. They didn't even have the slightest bit of technology in there world still using candles to light rooms writing letter to stay in contact with others well they had other ways but nothing like the human world. Though Hermione said it was cause she learned that seemed magic caused some kinda electrical problem where the devices couldn't work right. Though Harry thinks they could at lease try to figure out a way for magic not to do that or even merge magic and technology together. But from the way Hermione said it he doubt they would all magical people seemed to be fine with leaving in the stone age. She also told him what the animal symbols meant Hermione was right it was for a coat of arms but also each animal represented each house. It seemed when you go to Hogwarts you are chosen to live in one of four house each that was made by one of the founders of the school. Each one stood for it's own thing like Gryffindor the lion was for those who where brave and courageous. Slytherin the snake was for those who where cunning resourceful as well as if you where pure-blood wizard or witch. Ravenclaw was for those who where smart and wise and Hufflepuff who seemed to take the rest though mostly those who where loyal and willing to do hard-work.

Harry found this all interesting as well as that pure-bloods where witches and wizards that came from a long line of magical people. And that many seemed to hate or dislike those that where of half blood or just born from muggles with no magical powers at all. Which Harry found funny as he learned from Hermione that the number of pure-bloods was low and not many left so the only thing that can really keep magic around is those born from muggles or half bloods. Though the biggest shock to Harry was when he found out that he was famous for defeating the dark wizard Voldemort. Someone that had killed many people with easy even Harry's parents (which pissed him off and made him want to hunt Voldemort down and kill him personal). But some how no one knows how but Harry was able to survive Voldemort's attack even seem to cause the attack to backlash at the powerful dark wizard or something. This made Harry wonder if this had to do to him learning his energy or there was something even more special about him. At the moment he didn't care he had learned a lot about the magical world and more about this dark wizard that might not be as dead as everyone thinks he is. Though from how Hermione tells it everyone pretty much thinks Voldemort is dead but possible Dumbledore as it seems like.

Harry really didn't care though a part of him wish much that the dark wizard was alive so that maybe he can make him pay. But Harry also knew it was better then to call for revenge after reading Naruto and seeing what Sasuke was like to get revenge he didn't want to be like that. So if Voldemort was alive he would make him pay but won't hunt for him like Sasuke or let revenge change him like that. After settling that with himself they decided what to do next after a moment of talking they thought it was best to wait until after Harry went. Even if they can use the transformation jutsu to appear as someone else there was no way of knowing if it would work around other wizards. That maybe someone will see through it or figure they aren't the person they appear to be and dispel it which could land them into a load of trouble. So they decided they would learn from the books Hermione has for the moment, and see if there would be anything to help make sure they can disguise themselves or make it hard for people to dispel there transformation jutsu's.

So for the next few weeks they kept up there training learning the techniques they learned from the fantasy worlds as well as what they could from Hermione's books. They found some of the spells interesting but some not to much seeing as they where one's that you would also see in comic books and fantasy worlds like the levitation spell. And even without the need of a wand Harry and Hermione where able to preform the spells though some took longer to do without the need of a wand. Harry was surprise that wizards and witches need wands but then again they probably used them as focus points to help channel there energy. Like how the ninja's in Naruto used hand signs to do jutsu's plus Negi in Negima need a staff so again not to fair fetch.

It wasn't until it was a week from Harry's birthday when he had gotten his letter finally his uncle made him get the mail when it arrived. Well he had told Dudley to get it first but he just whined and told him to tell Harry to do it which he did and why Harry grabbed the mail. But he glad he did as he was starting to walk back and check through the mail to see what was in he found the envelope from Hogwarts. He couldn't stop himself from grinning happy and excited that he finally got his letter but that moment was ruined when his uncle called out what was taking him so long. Harry thought of what do to either pocket the later and check it out later or not he knew that the Dursley's knew he was a wizard but he wonder if they would even let him go to a magical school. He decided he would pocket the later but still wanted the Dursley's to think he got it so he had grabbed a blanket envelop and put a couple piece's of blanket paper in it and used a Genjutsu to make it look like his Hogwarts later. This way he can gauge how they will react and see how much they would hate him been a wizard and see if he will have any future problems with them. Once he entered the kitchen he handed his uncle there letters while holding on to his fake one to make it look like he was going to read it.

"Hey Harry has a letter" Dudley said seeing the letter in Harry's hand

And been the ass he was he took it from Harry making him slightly annoyed but he need to play the helpless weak boy they thought he was.

"Hey that's mine give it back" Harry said sounding a bit mad

"Hahahaha...Who would be writing you boy" Vernon laughed loud as he took the letter from his son

When Vernon looked down at it seeing the slightly broken seal his face paled and his face froze in shock and horror his wife Petunia seeing her husband so quite. Decided to go over to him to see what this letter was though it seemed like she partly knew what it could be and seeing the seal her face also paled and looked shocked. Dudley was confused by his parents action looking from them to the letter then to Harry as did Vernon and Petunia both adults hoped this day would never come. Harry took in all there action seeing pale and shocked expressed face's made it hard for him not to grin but was able to hold it back and again decided to play the clueless person.

"What's wrong" Harry asked pretending not to know what was going on

"Urh...This is a mistake it seems they sent this letter to the wrong home." Vernon lied out terrible

"But it has my name and address all on it." Harry said pretending to put up a fight

"It is a mistake boy this isn't yours now get to your room." Vernon said with anger in his voice

"But.." Harry tried to get out

"I SAID IT ISN'T YOURS NOW TO YOUR ROOM HIS MINUTE AND NO MORE BACK TALKING" Vernon yells out making his face go dark purple of rage

Harry just walked out of the kitchen defeated but the moment the kitchen door closed he gave a small smirk as he looked at the door and pulled the real later out of his pocket. He smiled at it happy he did choose to pocket it and now knew his aunt and uncle where terrified of the idea of him knowing magic. But only if they knew the truth that he already new some magic and many other things but for now that would stay his secret. He soon heard his uncle telling his cousin to leave the kitchen as well though his cousin was whining to stay and wanted to know about the letter. Though his uncle didn't seem to be giving to his cousin this time and told him either get out or no more presents or treats for a week. Harry decided to move fast and made a shadow clone to stay at the house so they won't know he was gone as he went out the door quietly before his cousin left the kitchen.

He took off to his and Hermione's spot when he came he saw Hermione training with a few shadow clone's having them attack her as she blocks there strike's and attacking back with martial arts.

"Hey if you don't mind taking a break from training I have something to show" Harry said smirking

Hermione stopped and looked over to Harry who was holding up his letter she smiled glade he finally got it and dispel her clones. They open the letter and read it though it read just like Hermione's except it didn't mention of a teacher coming to talk more but said that they would need his response before the start of the school year. And that it needed to be owl-ed to them which Harry and Hermione were a bit confused by this they knew wizards use owls to talk but didn't know they need to owl in to say they would go. Or where they would get a owl until suddenly a squawk was heard they looked up and spotted a brown owl on a branch of one of the tree's. Harry just shrugged and motioned his figure's telling the bird to come down which it did and then filled out a piece of paper that said he would come and placed it in a envelop and gave it to the owl. Who was more then happy to take it and flew off back to the school to give Harry's answer to them Hermione and Harry watched the owl until it was gone from sight.

"I guess are first big adventure is soon to start." Harry said smirking at his female friend

"Yep lets just hope they are ready to handle us" Hermione smirked back

**(**At Hogwarts a little later**)**

Dumbledore was sitting happy at his desk looking over some paper work and needing some lemon drops.

'_Amazing for simple people muggle's sure make the best tasting food_' Dumbledore thought happily

As he sat there enjoying his candy his door was open he look to see a happy McGonagall walking in.

"Hello Minerva you look very happy may I ask what has got you so happy today." Dumbledore said with a kind smile

"Of course though I was actually here to tell you what has me so happy." McGonagall said

"Oh and what would that be?" Dumbledore asked

"We have gotten Harry's reply saying he will be coming to Hogwarts isn't that great." McGonagall answered her smile growing bigger

"...Oh yes it is it's great to hear that" Dumbledore was first shocked before he got that out putting on a grin

Though he was shocked to hear they got a answer back so soon they sent the letter out early this morning and got it back in the same day. He had surely thought his aunt and uncle would have done all they good to keep the letter(s) away from him this whole week. Until he would have to send Hagrid to go get Harry personal this way it would make Harry look up to the large man as his hero and be more easy to believe the things he said which where things that he himself and made sure to implant into Hagrid. Well this might have been a curve ball for the old wizard but he was sure he could still work this after all the family has been harsh to him he was sure. So he would send Hagrid to Harry and make sure that Hagrid tells Harry how Slytherin was evil the person who killed his family was part of it. That he Dumbledore was the greatest and all then Harry will soon look up to him and become his pawn.

"Albus I was wondering since we need to send a teacher of to get Harry knowing how the magical world is and to get his stuff if I can be the person to go?" McGonagall asked with a smile breaking Dumbledore out of his thoughts

"Urh well that sounds good but I already thought of having Hagrid go and get Harry show him about and get his stuff." Dumbledore said leaning in his chair

"Hagrid but he isn't even a teacher Albus you know it has to be a teacher" McGonagall said shocked she would be picked over the large gamekeeper

Though she didn't dislike Hagrid it was just that he wasn't always reliable at times and this was a big thing getting Harry and all.

"Yes that I know Minerva but I had put some good thought in this when I thought of Hagrid. First of all though he might not be a teacher or know much magic Hagrid is very strong and durable and you forget Harry is famous in are world. So it is bound to be that people will recognize young Harry and will want to ask him questions get his autograph and all kinds of things. He will need someone strong to help him get throw it and Hagrid will help keep everyone from bugging the boy and as you know we are all sure that not all of Voldemort's (McGonagall shivers) men where found or let go cause they made others believe they where been controlled. So if any of those people are there they might try to hurt poor Harry but with Hagrid there he won't let it happen. Plus his giants blood will able to bounce many spells off himself so he even if not a wizard Hagrid can still hold his own. And you know he was great friends with Harry's parents and I do know so where you as well as there teacher but I still believe Hagrid is best for this job. Plus he does miss the boy after all he was the one to bring him to use to place at the Dursley's home so I think he deserves to see Harry first." Dumbledore explained ending it with a smile

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a stern look tighten her lips she had rather it be her but Dumbledore did bring up a few points but she was sure she can handle any trouble. But knew it was pointless to argue when Dumbledore made up his mind and didn't seem to change his mind with sending Hagrid.

"Fine but make sure Hagrid does mess this up or he land himself in a years worth of detention with me." McGonagall said with a stern look

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle at this though Hagrid wasn't a student it won't stop McGonagall from putting the large man into detention. And probably make it one of the worst detentions in the world too.

"That is fine I will let Hagrid know that now why don't you go am sure you have paper work to do and I need to go to talk to Hagrid to let him know what he has to do tomorrow." Dumbledore said smiling

"Of course Albus have a good day" McGonagall said and left as Dumbledore leaned further into his chair

"Soon my plans will come together and I will have my greatest pawn under my wing" The manipulative old man said grinning

Though only if he knew that his pawn wasn't the weak or timid boy as he thought he was but strong and powerful person someone that would show he won't be easy to control.

**Well I hope you all liked the story that the chapter was good now to end any questions about why the two letters seem different like with the hold Harry had to owl. While Hermione didn't I believe muggles even if can do some accidently magic won't know what they are doing and just getting a letters saying to go to a magical school. Might be hard to believe so I would think they would send teachers to show it's real and stuff. While children from magical families would know about magic so they won't need to know about the school just to owl in that they would go. And I think the whole owl thing would be a ruse to make Harry more the pawned of Dumbledore's plan and all so I hope that makes sense to you all.**

**Now two things first of all I have a poll going for my X-Wizard story if I should make the harem for it larger or not so far I have one vote and it's no just keep it to the four girls I have. So please check out the poll or even the story and give me a vote please. Also I have a Negima story out that I would love people to check out if your into Negima it's a Negima/DBZ one so please check it and let me know how it is.**

**Well I think that is all I will try to have the next chapter soon ok well later all.**


	4. The Trouble Makers

Alright everyone again sorry not a new chapter but there is some good news here is information about the people that are helping delete are stories. I have checked out there forms and it really is them they have a forum that is called Clean Sweep that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic, its original work, its rated MA, or just because they don't like it. What they do is get others on their side and report it to the people of who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then don't read it. They act like they are forced to read this fic's well I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of Critics United might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quite me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

**Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.**  
**The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics**  
**United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all**  
**their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they**  
**say they hope to cause another purge soon.**  
**They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive**  
**criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories shit-fics, and**  
**call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to bitch at**  
**them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed**  
**'constructive criticism.'**  
**The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.**  
**Copy and Paste**  
**Spread the word, hurry!**

Forums against Critics United:

1. Helpful Critics

2. Writers against Critics United

3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)

4. Critics United rant Forum

5. Anti-Critics Union

7. Best em' best!

8. Serpent Alley

9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion

10. A&A

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.


End file.
